Known dishwashers have at least one crockery basket for arranging crockery items to be cleaned, where at least one cutlery basket is usually arranged in the crockery basket to accommodate cutlery items to be cleaned. The arrangement of the cutlery basket in the crockery basket often makes it inconvenient to arrange crockery items in the crockery basket. Moreover, there is often insufficient space in the cutlery basket to accommodate all of the cutlery items to be cleaned.